Twins
by Artemis100
Summary: Unexpectedly and out of no where Kyoko's twin appears! Dundunduuuun! I hate making summaries, cause I suck T-T Someone please teach me? But please, read and review? :3


**Hi everyone! I know I should be writing on my other stories How clumsy and Twisted, but after listning to a song and reading some fanfics, I really wanted to make this one. And to be honest, I have a writersblock when it comes to my other stories . hahaha -.- I'm so lame -depressed- **

**And I dont own anything -.-**

**Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this story :D**

**Chapter 1**

'_Why do I have this feeling that I've met this girl before, somewhere_?' Sawada thought while looking at the girl standing infront of him.

She had long brown-ish hair, and honeybrown eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes. She had fair skin and her cheeks were slightly red, but that only made her look cute. She was slim, like almost any other person who would want to get into showbiz were.

Sawada looked down at his own stomach and realized that he'd gained weight the last few years. He could actually see a little lump through his shirt, when he were sitting. Horrified with the discovery he mentally noted that he would stat training again, as he took a bite of his donut.

Once again he looked up at the girl standing infront of him. She didn't have ginormic breasts, unlike other girls, she looked quite natural. He was quite amazed by the fact that he was sitting infront of a girl who hadn't taken plastic surgery before she'd been on an audition. That was very rare these days, where almost everyone had taken some sort of operation.

Infact he hadn't met this kind of girl before Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae had joined two years ago. He chuckled, time really passes by quick doesn't it? And again he realized something horrible...He would turn 47 soon, and thats not far away from 50, and that's not too far away from 60 and that again... okai, he knew he was overreacting, but who wouldn't?

He tried to consentrate on the girl infront of him yet again, '_where the heck have I met __this girl before?'_

He cleared his throat , ''have we met before, uhm, miss...'' He then realized that he didn't know her name! '_I must be getting too old for this, maybe I should get retired soon. But I dont really want to do that...' _

His thoughts were cut of by a little chuckle, he looked at the girl, once again, amazed by how often his eyes seem to wonder these days.

''I'm Mogami, Ayano Mogami. And I hope you're not hitting on me?'' she asked with a little laughter. Sawada could feel his cheeks getting reder and reder by the minute. ''Oh, no not at all, I mean, I have a wife and a daughter, so how could I possibly ...'' he stopped, '_did she just say, Mogami?'_

The girl laughed again, ''of course I know that! I was only joking with you''she said, and gave him a sugar sweet smile. Sawada was once again, lost in his own thoughts.

'_Ah! Now I know where I've seen this girl before, she lookes just like Kyoko! Does this girl have any relationship with Kyoko? But Kyoko never told me anything about a girl! Maybe they're cousins...' _He opened his mouth to ask her, but before he even had the chance a pink dott came into his office with a tremendous speed. ''I am so sorry for being late, Sawada-san!'' Kyoko half shouted and bowed. ''Can you ever forgive me?'' She asked, tears flowing down her face.

''Uhm, Kyoko-san, you're 30 seconds early...'' Sawada said, while looking at the 19 year old girl, who after hearing this looked up at the watch. A big smile appeared on her face, she was clearly pleased. ''Oh, sorry'' She said, laughing a little at the awkward sitiation she'd put them both in. ''You said you had my last assignment ready?'' she asked, her face beaming with pride and happiness. Sawada smiled, he really loved this girl. No matter how popular she became, she'd always be humble and respect her elders. He sighed, _'if only all girls were like Kyoko, then the world would be a...-_flashback to when he first met Kyoko, and how she tormented him-_ '...nevermind, I prefere people being different...'_

He cleared his throat and pointed at Ayano, which had been completely overlooked the last 10 minutes. But she didn't seem to mind, she was gawking at Kyoko. ''Kyoko-san this is...'' and for the second time that day he was interupted by Kyoko. ''...Onee-chan?''

**Wow, I actually completed my third story -proud- **

**Though I don't know how often I'll be updating, since school is a pain in the ass and I have way to long school days for my liking -.-**

**I hope there wasn't too many errors, and if there is please tell me, ne? I wrote this kind of late, hah, haaaa... **

**~ Artemis **


End file.
